Aliases Smyth and Stetson
by Karen M
Summary: A "what if" holiday story "enough said"


ALIASES SMYTH AND STETSON  
  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: The characters are owned by Warner Bros and Shoot the Moon Productions. The story  
is mine for everyone's entertainment.   
  
RATING: PG  
  
SUMMARY: A "what if" holiday story.  
  
PART I  
  
Setting: Agency, the day before Christmas Eve.  
  
"We're supposed to be off the roster starting an hour ago," snapped Lee. Amanda sympathized with him.  
This was actually their first Christmas to be spent together. "We have plans, you and me, and "our" family.  
This isn't fair. And what are we being called back for, a security breach at a children's hospital in Bethesda, Maryland?" Scarecrow stormed into Billy's office without knocking. "Billy, we want to see  
you." He slapped the memo on the Section Chief's desk. "What is this? We're off the roster until after  
Christmas." Lee was angry, and Amanda, who had followed him into the Bullpen, knew enough to keep  
quiet. She had so looked forward to this holiday with Lee. Dotty and the boys were at Aunt Hattie and  
Uncle Henry's again. Lee and Amanda were to join them on Christmas Eve, or at the extreme, Christmas  
Day. The partners had planned to attend a Christmas dance at the American Embassy tonight. Amanda had bought a stunning red sequined gown for the occasion, which fit like a glove, and revealed just enough of her beautiful figure to entice even the shyest man. Lee had asked her a month ago to her ultimate delight.  
  
Dotty had mentioned to Amanda to include Lee in on the invitation from the West's to spend the holiday   
with them. Lee remembered the Maple Tree Inn from last year, and it's picturesque grandeur at this time  
of year. The Inn had a frozen pond for ice skating, one horse sleigh rides, and skiing. The amenities   
offered drew customers from near and far. Their New Year's Eve parties were widely known. The whole  
family would stay through New Years day. When Lee was asked to be included, he was like a little boy  
with his first train set. The most important aspect of the invitation to him was getting to spend time with  
his "intended", although she was not aware of his purpose as yet.   
  
The response from Billy Melrose brought Amanda out of her reverie. "Stetson, bear in mind, I'm not   
responsible for this decision. It came from higher up. Who, in particular, I do not know. You two were  
the only one's left not assigned somewhere. I'm sorry we're calling you back, but it's not supposed to   
last for long, o.k.?"  
  
"What's the address?" Lee asked grudgingly. Lee knew the location. "It will take about thirty minutes  
to reach there. Do you want us to check back in, or file reports?"   
  
"I have a feeling there will be no reports necessary on this case, Scarecrow. Get over there quickly, so  
you can get it over with," his boss replied. And Happy Holidays to you both." "Merry Christmas to you  
and Jeannie, Billy" chanted Amanda, and prodded on by his partner, Lee chimed in too.   
  
PART II  
  
The Wagoneer pulled into Children's Hospital, a very large complex, outside of Bethesda, Maryland,  
around two o'clock. A large sign, with the appropriate Christmas decorations, said "Christmas party  
today, presents and Santa. Scarecrow thought "Where could there be a security breach here?" He turned   
toward Amanda to find her smiling at him. He melted, as usual, at the intensity of her gaze, and saw the love in her eyes only for him. "Hey," he managed , "a penny for your thoughts." "I love you, Lee,"  
she smiled. "I'm just so thankful for you, you're the only present I need." "I love you, too, honey."  
He took her hand in his, and leaned over to kiss her thoroughly, and just how much, he would reveal to  
her later on that night, he hoped. Ever since last Christmas, when he told Amanda that he loved her, and  
had for a long time, and she returned his love, Lee had been on top of the world. There was nothing   
he wouldn't do for this woman in his arms.   
  
Once inside the building, they meandered toward the receptionist's desk. Scarecrow revealed his badge,  
as did Amanda. "Federal agents, we were told there was a problem with security here?" Lee asked,  
puzzled as ever. "Oh, yes, just a moment, Mr. Stetson." Lee and Amanda were escorted over to a small  
meeting room, and told to have a seat. "Someone" would be with them shortly. Three minutes later,  
Santa appeared. "Well, Merry Christmas, children," a very familiar voice croaked. "Naw, it couldn't be,"  
scowled a disbelieving Lee. Amanda nodded, agreeing. "Well, I'm afraid it is, Scarecrow," affirmed  
Santa. "Dr, Smyth?" an open mouthed Lee remarked. "Yes, kiddies. I'm here every year for two   
weekends to see these wonderful children. I've volunteered now for about ten years. "Dr. Smyth, is  
that really you?" Lee stared dumbfounded. "Yes, Stetson, it's really me. Mrs. King, don't you have  
anything to say?" "I'm at a loss for words, sir, really. I think it's wonderful for you to be helping these  
children. It's seems so unlike you." "I know, Amanda, it does, but, there is a human side to almost   
everyone," answered Dr. Smyth. "What about the security breach?" Lee wanted to know, as they   
weren't supposed to be here in the first place. "Well, Scarecrow, that's just a bit misleading. You see,   
we needed another Santa, that was really our security. Our regular one died on us last week." "Oh, I'm  
sorry," said Amanda sadly. "It's all right, Mrs. King, it was natural causes. He was quite old. Until we  
get a new one for next year, we need a temporary Santa to replace him quickly. Lee, you will do fine."  
  
"No way, Dr Smyth, that's not part of my job description. I've never played Santa before." "You've  
never been ordered to, my boy," stated Dr. Smyth firmly. "You mean I have no choice?" Scarecrow  
replied. "That about covers it, Stetson," confirmed the good doctor. "Your Santa suit is in the lounge   
area, next door. Change quickly. We have quite a number of children to see. Just be natural. Listen  
to their needs, tell them Santa will do whatever he can for them. They're great kids. Some of the   
children you will see are terminal cancer patients. It may get a little rough at some point."  
  
"I'll do my best," grudged a reluctant Lee. Dr. Smyth turned to Amanda and offered, "Amanda, there is  
a hostess outfit for you in there also. I think it will fit you nicely. Would you mind helping to serve  
refreshments, and other light duties?" "No sir, not at all," smiled Mrs. King. Seeing Lee Stetson as  
Santa had to be the strangest sensation ever viewed, yet this handsome man looked almost at home.  
"Don't you dare say one word, Amanda," he looked hard at his partner. "Not me," she knowingly  
smiled. "You look beautiful, Manda. The kids will love you. I know I do," he smiled and squeezed   
her hand, "see you later." "Dr Smyth, what time is this over? Amanda and I are attending the American   
Embassy Christmas dance tonight, and dinner beforehand."  
  
"The kids see Santa till five p.m. You two will have plenty of time," Smyth answered "Thanks, sir. I  
had something special planned for Amanda and myself tonight." "I see," remarked his superior  
knowingly. "Do you have a restaurant reserved as yet, my boy?" Smyth inquired. "Not yet," came the  
answer from Santa Stetson. "Well, I have a table always reserved at the Potomac. It's secluded, and  
private, and near the Embassy. You can use that tonight. I'll call ahead, and inform the head waiter  
that you'll be there at 7:15 p.m. "Why are you being so nice, Dr. Smyth?" Lee inquired.  
  
"Oh, several reasons," Smyth replied. "One, I do have a heart, contrary to belief, two, I used to have a girl   
very similar to Mrs. King in my younger days, and three, to thank you for helping out today."  
  
"That answered the question. Which way do I go?" Smyth used his finger, "follow me." All afternoon,  
Lee talked to the kids, and answered their simple wants. He marveled at how joyous these little faces  
looked, as they asked for simple toys, and presents for their parents. One little girl almost moved Lee to tears as she gave him the biggest hug. When the terminal cancer children sat on his lap, the ones that   
could, that is, he almost couldn't get through it. He glanced at Amanda then, for courage and comfort.  
She smiled back with tears in her eyes, at the compassion in her Lee toward the children. She was amazed  
at the man she viewed here, in comparison to the stranger from four years previously, who hated   
Christmas. She loved him so much. He would be a wonderful father someday. The most amazing event  
of the whole afternoon though, was to watch Dr. Smyth playing Santa with the same compassion Lee  
showed. Dr. Smyth, our Dr. Smyth, had a heart.   
PART III  
  
Later, during a short break, Smyth overheard Lee confirming that the engagement ring was beautiful,  
thanks a lot. Well, he had one up on Scarecrow.  
  
As the afternoon session ended, Dr. Smyth drew Lee aside and asked him to keep all of this to himself.  
He had his reputation to uphold. Lee said no problem, who would believe it anyway. "I'll hold you to  
that, Scarecrow. By the way, I know of your marriage plans with Amanda. You know what Agency  
policy is on personal relationships. But, I've seen you two work together, and as long as you keep your  
job and personal life separate, I'm o.k. This will be our little secret, Stetson. "The Agency doesn't  
condone bribery, Dr. Smyth," Lee stated carefully, half joking. Picking up on his comment, Smyth  
confirmed, "this is not bribery, Scarecrow, just a little blackmail between boss and agent, huh."  
"Oh, we have 9:00 a.m. till noon tomorrow with the children, then we're finished for the season. Goodnight, kiddies."  
  
"Dr. Smyth," Amanda interrupted, "we'll miss our plane to Vermont, if we're in attendance tomorrow  
morning, here." "Not to worry, all taken care of . I'm heading for Maine in the Agency Cessna. I can drop  
you two off at Burlington. How's that for service?" "Thanks anyway, but I exchanged the plane tickets  
for a later flight, anticipating a delay," Lee chimed in. "Well covered, Scarecrow, you anticipated a delay,  
huh, very well, See you tomorrow, children. Have a wonderful time tonight, Scarecrow and Amanda."  
  
"What did he mean by that?" wondered Amanda. Lee noticed her puzzlement , and informed Amanda  
that Dr. Smyth overheard a telephone conversation about the dance , and asked if we wanted to have  
dinner at his club restaurant, and use his favorite table. It's close to the Embassy, so I said yes for 7:15  
p.m., if that's o.k. with you?" "It's great. I'm sure we will have a wonderful time, but we should get  
started."   
  
"Take it easy, we'll make it, with time to spare," he soothed her, taking her hands in his. They arrived  
at Lee's apartment shortly after six p.m.. They drove in the Wagoneer because there was more room for  
luggage and gifts. Lee let them in, and as soon as the door closed, he swept Amanda into his arms, and  
kissed her thoroughly. "Can't you wait until I take my coat off?" teased Amanda, throwing her coat down,  
and returning to his arms. "Hmmm, I missed you all day," Scarecrow nuzzled her neck, finding her   
sensitive spot, sending chills up her spine. "Me too," Amanda melted into his arms.  
  
"Amanda, could we please sit down for a minute. I have something for you." Lee escorted her to his  
sofa. He knelt down an one knee and grabbed her hand . "Amanda King, I know we talked about  
marriage when you were captured by Addi Barol,, but I couldn't get you a ring at the time. Amanda,  
you are so beautiful, and the best thing that ever happened to me. Will you still marry me?"  
  
"Oh, Lee, yes I'll still marry you." Lee produced a very sizable diamond solitaire, and placed in on Amanda's ring finger. "Lee, it's exquisite," "Amanda, I promise you, this is forever. Thank God for  
you , Amanda King. I don't know what I would do without you. You complete me. I love you."   
"I love you, too, Lee Stetson, very much," she smiled.  
  
"Listen, Amanda, Dr. Smyth know about our engagement. He overheard a telephone conversation  
I had this afternoon. He and I agreed for me never to reveal his involvement with Children's Hospital  
in exchange for letting us work together as long as we keep our personal lives and the job separate. I   
want you to wear your ring tonight. No more secrets, I'm tired of it. We'll do the best we can to keep  
our family safe, but we can't live in a vacuum all our lives." "I agree with you. If there are any problems,  
we'll tackle them at that time ," Amana smiled. "We had better get dressed." Amanda returned dressed in the red sequined evening gown, revealing in front, and slit up the back a bit. Her ensemble was completed by the diamond heart necklace, and diamond earrings that Lee had given her for her birthday.   
  
Lees stared mesmerized by her beauty. "You look stunning," he whispered. "I'll be the envy of every   
man at the dance. Shall we go?"   
  
Dinner at the Potomac Club was delicious, right through dessert and coffee. The Potomac was impressive.  
Later, Lee and Amanda arrived at the American Embassy to all the grandeur of the Christmas holiday  
decorations, and the seasonal music for this time of year. Billy and Jeannie were there, as was Francine  
and Jonathan. Francine noticed the engagement ring on Amanda's finger, and offered congratulations  
to both. "Thanks, everyone," the both acknowledged. Lee held his fiance' tightly , and wished her  
Merry Christmas. The Embassy dance was over too soon . The last dance played was the traditional  
"Good Night Sweetheart" Lee held Amanda one last time. He whispered to her "What a wonderful  
night, and what a wonderful partner, in all ways," he kissed her forehead. "Do you remember Christmas  
Eve in the Virginia woods with our Russian friends, and I called a truce. Lee Stetson now, and then, are  
two entirely different men." "Oh, yes, I agree, and you, my Amanda, are responsible for that welcome  
change. But, I'll tell you one instinct I had, then and now, I knew how unselfish and caring a woman  
you are, and that is one of the things I love in you. Rudolph told me how brave you were going outside  
that cabin because you wanted to get the first-aid kit to dress my wound, and the Russian's injury.   
You mothered me. You took care of me, sang with me, stood by me. Amanda, I loved you even then,  
but I was too scared to admit it to myself. "You weren't ready then, Lee, only time and getting to know  
me changed that." "We need to get home. We're working with the kids in the morning, remember. We  
promised we would be there."  
  
Back at Lee's apartment, the romantic moments still prevailed. The culmination of the night was Lee's  
bedroom, where the couple made the transition from best friends and partners to lovers.   
  
Amanda woke up in Lee's arms the next morning. What a wonderful night. She watched as he stirred  
from sleep finding her staring at him. She kissed him good morning, he responded in kind, deepening  
the kiss , leading to a repeat of the heaven they had both shared during the night. A little later, Amanda  
nudged Lee, "C'mon we have to get up, Scarecrow. We, don't want to be late for Children's Hospital."  
"Mmmm, just a little longer," he nuzzled her neck. "Scarecrow, up and adam, right now," she teased  
throwing a pillow at him. "I'll get you for this," he ran after her, but Amanda cut him off at the bathroom.  
  
They arrived at the hospital before nine a.m. Lee quickly changed to his Santa suit, and was ready on time.  
Amanda dressed up as hostess again. Dr Smyth was already at his post. The children were great. Lee   
really enjoyed himself. A little girl kissed him on the cheek, and said, "I love you, Santa." There was  
one mor little boy to see, and it was over. Amanda had watched Lee learn the true meaning of the  
holiday through these kids. Dr. Smyth had one little boy left who wouldn't stop crying. He said he wanted his Daddy for Christmas, but his dad had just died in an automobile accident. The boy was at Childrens  
for associated injuries. Lo and behold, our infamous and callous leader hugged the boy, saying that  
Santa understood. Your dad is in a peaceful land. I'm sorry we can't bring him back, but one day, you'll  
see him yourself. Until then, time will ease your hurt and pain. "Thank you, Santa." "Thank you, Santa."  
Smyth actually had a tear coming from his eye. He was glad this was over. Lee and Amanda had witnessed the whole scene, amazed at the amount of compassion the well known hard-nosed head of the  
Agency.   
  
When they were ready to leave for the airport shortly thereafter, Dr Smyth walked them. "Scarecrow, thank  
you for what you did here, the children and I needed the help. You, too, Mrs. King, a more attractive  
hostess would be hard to find. Thanks again, you two. Remember, not a word of this, I have a legend   
to uphold." "Happy Holidays, Dr. Smyth." "You, too, kiddies, safe trip, now,"  
  
The plane arrived in Burlington as a storm was approaching. Uncle Henry picked them up. Lee decided  
that this was the best Christmas he had ever had., first, because he was included as family now, and  
because he loved Amanda so. Most important, because he learned what the true spirit of the holiday  
was in giving, and he learned this from the most unlikely of Santas, Santa Smyth.   
Happy Holidays, KIddies  
  



End file.
